fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Itsgettingweirdhere/BREAK MY ASS - A FNaF4 parody
Welcome lil ass to the darkest asses inside. Come and join the ass, take a journy though the ass. Watch the closet doors, or else the ass comsumes you more, Taking every peice of ass that never sees the ass SO Grab your only ammunintion, you common sense and ass. The asses are filled with fright, when somethings on the ass. How long will you last, through these asses of the past., Since without an ass to shine the only ass that's life is yours. Forced down to reckoning, Your asses become the sickening You thought you were alone, NO, THEY BITE YOU TO THE ASS, YOU SHOUT BREAK, BREAK, BREAK MY ASS BREAK IT TILL THE ASS UNWINDS FORCE MY ASS THROUGH HELL AND BACK OR LEAVE ME ALONE TONIGHT BREAK, BREAK, BREAK MY ASS BREAK ME TILL I FALL APART THIS CAN'T BE REAL, THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT NOW DIE INSIDE THE FLAMES OF YOUR ASS! You thought the safest place to breathe was right inside your ass, But once the ass begins to chime your ass will lead to doom. Your looking left and right, through the asses you shut so tight, But as long as your away they open up to scare you soon SO Keep an eye on your asses, 'cus some don't look the same, Your chance to act is short enough, to turn your ass insane. The asstrap gets impatient, from the overwhelming ass, So be sure to watch him on the ass or time will surely drain. Forced down to reckoning, Your asses become the sickening You thought you were alone, NO, THEY BITE YOU TO THE ASS, YOU SHOUT BREAK, BREAK, BREAK MY ASS BREAK IT TILL THE ASS UNWINDS FORCE MY ASS THROUGH HELL AND BACK OR LEAVE ME ALONE TONIGHT BREAK, BREAK, BREAK MY ASS BREAK ME TILL I FALL APART THIS CAN'T BE REAL, THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT NOW DIE INSIDE THE FLAMES OF YOUR AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! HEY KID, WHY DO YOU MOAN WE CAN'T HELP BUT NOTICE THAT YOU'RE HOME ALONE YOUR PARENTS CLEARLY TRUST YOU TO BE AWAY WITHOUT AN ASS. THAT'S NOT ALL, YOUR ASS IS LIMITED THAT CAN'T BE HELPFUL TO KEEP YOU PROHIBITED DON'T BE SCARED, IT'S NOT LIKE WE CARE YOUR ASS IS ALL THAT WE WANTED PREPARED (Oh god no) OH THE ASS, JUST DON'T BE MISLEAD THE ASS, WHOOPS, I WOULDN'T RUN OVER CUS FOXY'S INSIDE AND HE SEEMS OUT OF ASS! OH LOOK, YOU KNOW THESE GUYS, CHICA AND BONNIE DON'T LOOK SO ALIVE THE ASSCAKE IS TORN YOUR ASS WAS REBORN CAN YOU SURVIVE TO THE CRACK OF DAAWN! Watch your ass, take a turn to the left and the right. THERE'S NO END IN ASS, YOUR DARKEST OF ASS, THEY BURN YOU INSIDE, BEGIN NIGHT 5 Watch your ass, check the asses for your chance to survive. THE ASSOWS ENRAGED, YOUR ASSES GETTING PHASED, YOUR ASS IS NO LONGER SAFE! I am all alone, I'm surrounded by the asses. Huanted with asses now the sent me straight to tears I'm not allowed to ass, 'cus they told me I would die Oh no..... They're getting near. Help me. BREAK, BREAK, BREAK MY ASS BREAK IT TILL THE ASS UNWINDS FORCE MY ASS THROUGH HELL AND BACK OR LEAVE ME ALONE TONIGHT BREAK, BREAK, BREAK MY ASS BREAK ME TILL I FALL APART THIS CAN'T BE REAL, THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT NOW DIE INSIDE THE FLAMES OF YOUR AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! WATCH YOUR ASS, TAKE A TURN TO THE LEFT AND THE RIGHT! (NOWHERE TO RUN, NO WHERE TO HIDE) WATCH YOUR ASS, TRY YOUR BEST TO SURVIVE THE NNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT! (NOWHERE TO RUN, TRY TO SURVIVE THE NIGHT) Can your find all the asses I used in this blog? Category:Blog posts